character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pac-Man (Canon, Composite)/BatMario753
Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Statistics Tier: 9-A | Varies from 10-C to 9-A | 8-C | 5-B Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man, Pac, Pacster, Packy, Paccums Origin: PAC-MAN (series) Gender: Male Age: Technically 37 (was created in May 22, 1980) Classification: Pac-Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin-Dash (Rev-Roll), Ground Pound (Butt Bounce), Martial Arts, Enhanced Eating, Accelerated Metabolism, Ball Form (Can get rid of his limbs and turn in to a ball), Tongue Manipulation (Can shoot his tongue out and grab objects with it), Enhanced Athleticism, Double Jump, Pseudo-Flight (Can travel along a path of Pac-Dots through the air), Explosion Manipulation (With Charged Pac-Dot shoot) | Mostly enhanced stats, Vulnerability Inducement (With a Power Pellet/Cookie/Berry), Size Manipulation (Shrinking and growing), Electricity Manipulation, Ring Creation (Can create harmful rings that close in on enemies with the Red Ribbon Power Pellet), Flight, Drill Protrusion (Can turn his tongue in to a drill with the Titanium Berry), Magnetism Manipulation (Can use his tongue as a magnet with a Titanium Berry), Fire Manipulation, Shockwave Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Invulnerability, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Can suck things up with a Vacuum Berry, can inflate himself full of air with an Inflate Berry, can shoot huge gusts of wind with a Galeforce Berry), Cyclone Spinning (Can turn his legs in to a spinning drill allowing faster travel), Magic, Invisibility, Intelligence Enhancement (With Brain Berry), Earth Manipulation, Rubber Mimicry, Animal Manipulation (Can turn in to a Gorilla with an Elder Berry) | Likely the same as before, enhanced statistics, Large Size (Type 1), Attack Reflection (Can eat missiles and shoot them back out) | Enhanced stats, Large Size (Type 2) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Destroyed a robotic bear the size of a small building with three other friends.) | Varies from Below Average Human (Some of his Power Pellets such as the Shrink Pellet greatly reduce his statistics) to at least Small Building level (Has forms that can increase his statistics to varying degrees) | Building level (Becomes the size of a building, greatly increased statistics) | Planet level (Defeated the Ghosteroid which would've destroyed Pac-World) Speed: Superhuman (Briefly outpaced racecars) | Varies from Below Average Human (Some of his Power Pellets such as the Shrink Pellet greatly reduce his statistics) to Subsonic (Has forms that can increase his statistics to varying degrees) | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can reel in a fish more than twice his size and yank it out of water with no problem) | Varies from Below average to Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building level | Varies from Below Average Human level to at least Small Building level | Building level | Planet level Durability: Small Building level | Varies from Below Average Human level to at least Small Building level | Building level | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters via Pac-Dot shoot. | Varies from below average melee range to tens of meters | At least 100 meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Power Pellets/Cookies/Berries, The Artifact, Magic Boots, Mallet, Fire Ball, Rope, Bubble, Space Board, Mokujin Mech, Armored Helmet, Feathered Hat, Magic Pen, Bombs, Blaster, Hover Board, Berry Dispenser, Golden Fruits, Capsules (Arrangement), etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Has been strategizing to get through different mazes and levels since the very first Pac-Man game, starting out with just mazes but soon expanding to entire platforming levels. In addition, he has solved puzzles, piloted different vehicles like the Lemon Rocket and Toc-Man, adapted to new forms, fought and experienced many different fighting styles from many enemies, and outwitted tough and clever bosses.) Genius with Brain Berry Weaknesses: Some power-ups have somewhat short time limits or can be knocked out of him with a few good hits, can be baited with food, can be attracted by magnets in his metal forms. Note: Despite the Power-Ups Pac-Man eats being called Pellets, Cookies, and Berries in different appearances, they are likely the same thing. The reason for the change between names in different games is likely due to "Power Pellets" possibly being confused as a drug reference which would cause controversy. As such, starting with Pac-Man Party, they have gone through the names Power Cookies and Power Berries, but with more recent Pac-Man titles such as Pac-Man 256 and Pac-Man Mobile, they have been changed back to Power Pellets. In the end it is all just to avoid controversy and Power Pellets should be taken as the same thing as Power Cookies and Power Berries, which counts for other types of the iconic Power-Up such as the Electro-Shock "Pellet" and the Fire "Berry". Key: Base | Various Power Pellets/Cookies/Berries | Pac-Zilla | Planet Pac Category:BatMario753 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5